La mort et le forgerons
by Alyssa O'Brien
Summary: Nico aime Léo depuis bien longtemps mais n'as jamais osé lui avouer. Thanatos va devenir le confident de Nico et va l'aider à se déclarer. Je suis nul en résumé et pour choisir le titre. Venez quand même jetez un coup d'œil on ne sait jamais çà pourrait vous plaire.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut les demi-dieux ! Alors près à lire ma fic ? Je tien à vous dire que Percy Jackson et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, après ce petit message je vous invite à lire **

**Chapitre 1**

Nico Di Angelo était dans sa chambre, en enfer. Parce que oui, Nico vivait en enfer avec son père et sa belle mère qui refusait tout les deux de laisser le jeune homme se baladé à la surface. Lorsque Nico demandait à son père la conversation s'était déroulée ainsi :

_Flash Back : _

-Papa je peux aller me balader en ville ?

- Nico tu es trop jeune. Là-haut c'est la pagaille la vie sous la terre c'est bien mieux que a vie qu'ils ont sur terre.

Nico s'était tourné vers sa belle-mère qui lui avait répondu :

- Nico même si tu n'es pas mon fils je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. Tu es bien trop jeune. Imagine qu'un monstre t'attaque, comment nous feront pour t'aider ? Tu n'auras le droit de sortir que si tu es accompagné par Thanatos ou Cerbère : au moins avec ces deux là nous seront certain que tu ne seras pas en danger.

-Au camp des sang-mêlé alors?

Hadès alors avait crié :

-Tu n'es pas bien ! Il n'est pas question que tu aille voir ces barbares de demi-dieu ! Ce sont tous des brutes sanguinaires ! La seule chose qu'ils aiment c'est se battre les uns avec les autres ! Tu ne voudrais pas aussi aller faire un tour dans les profondeurs du tartare pendant que tu y es ? Vas dans ta chambre.

-Et je suis censé faire quoi dans ma chambre ?

-Fais la sieste. Ou vas sur internet. Je ne sais pas moi…CA fait quoi un adolescent de ton âge à part inquiété ces parents ?

Nico avait quitté la pièce et s'était rendu dans sa chambre.

_Fin Flash Back_

Nico soupira une énième fois et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Depuis qu'il était monté à la surface et qu'il s'était fait attaqué par un chien enragé son père était une vrai mère poule. Sans parlé de Perséphone qui essayait sans cesse de passer le plus de temps possible avec le plus jeune. Pourquoi est qu'aucun des deux ne comprenais pas qu'il voulait rester seul ? C'était un mystère pour Nico. Le prince des enfers se releva et s'installa devant son ordinateur qui avait été installé par Léo Valdez. Nico se connecta sur le réseau social des demi-dieux « Enfant de l'olympe ». Nico fit quelque jeu mais très vite l'ennui revint. Puis une fenêtre s'ouvrit sur laquelle il était marqué

_« Léo Valdez demande une connexion vidéo_

_Accepter ! Refuser ! ». _

Léo cliqua sur le mot « Accepter », un adolescent aux cheveux noirs bouclé ébouriffer, aux yeux marron chocolat, une trace noire sur la joue apparut, une mine fatigué mais pourtant des yeux qui pétillait de bonheur.

-Léo, souffla Nico dont le cœur s'accéléra.

Depuis longtemps Nico était fou du fils du dieu forgeron. Nico s'imaginait attrapé Léo par la taille, poser ses lèvres sur celle du châtain, caressé ses cheveux de noirs qui semble si doux et fourré sa langue dans celle du… « Stop ! Stop ! Je ne dois pas peser à lui comme ça alors qu'il est devant moi. » Se réprimanda Nico qui posa ses yeux sur Léo.

-Salut Nico ! Alors quoi de neuf là-dessous ?

-Rien et là-haut ?

-Bah je ne sais pas trop. Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sortit du Bunker 9. Le silence se fit entre les deux adolescents soudains le visage de Léo s'illumina.

-On pourrait aller faire un tour en ville ! Comme ça on se tiendrait au courant de ce qui se passe dehors. Parce que si je n'ai aucune raison de sortir je sens que je vais devenir associable et je sais que c'est pareil pour toi.

-Je ne sais pas. Mes parents ne veulent pas que je sorte seul…

-Allez Nico, supplia Léo, ça fait super longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu en vrai.

Nico réfléchit et fini par accepter, il trouverait bien le moyen de sortir. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à central parc et la conversation se finit. La fenêtre de discussion se ferma et Nico quitta le réseau. Le jeune homme s'approcha de son armoire et regarda ce qu'il pouvait mettre pour impressionner Léo. Le jeune homme sentit un poids s'abattre sur son cœur quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait que des vêtements noirs ordinaires. Son regard tomba sur une boite au fond de son armoire La boite avait la taille d'une boite à bijoux. Il s'en saisit et l'ouvrit. Dans la boite se trouvait une carte de crédit sur laquelle il y avait le symbole d'Hadès. Un mot accompagnait la carte :

« Nico, j'en ai plus qu'assez de te voir toujours habillé en noir comme ton père c'est pourquoi je t'offre cette carte, grâce à cette carte tu pourras t'acheter autre chose que ces horrible vêtements noir. Tu n'as qu'a dire l'incantation qui se trouve au dos de la lettre et tu seras envoyé dans le centre commercial des olympiens.

Perséphone. »

Nico se souvint que Perséphone lui avait fait ce cadeau l'année précédente pour ses quatorze ans. Il lut l'incantation et l'instant d'après il se retrouva dans un centre commercial qui semblait être infiniment grand. Une femme s'approcha et lui dit :

-Bonjour jeune homme je peux vous aider ?

-Euh…Et bien en faite je ne sais pas…J'ai un rendez vous dans un peut moins de deux heures et…

-Je vois c'est un rendez-vous amoureux ?

-Quoi ? Non. Non. C'est Léo, ce n'est pas mon amoureux…Enfin si…Mais pas vraiment…Enfin heu…

-Je comprends très bien Monsieur… ?

- Nico Di Angelo, fils d'Hadès.

La jeune femme sourit et emmena Nico dans un rayon où elle lui proposa nombre de vêtements mais Nico ne les aimait pas : il était habitué à ses vêtements noirs et toutes ces couleurs, bleu pale, vert, orange… le rendait malades. Finalement au bout de trois quart d'heure il n'avait toujours rien à ce mettre.

-Je suis désolé monsieur Di Angelo mais je ne sais pas quoi vous proposer d'autre.

-Pourquoi n'essaierait tu pas ceci ?

Nico se retourna et tomba sur Thanatos.

* * *

**Salut les demi-dieux! J'espère que le premier chapitre vous à plu. Je posterais bientôt le prochain chapitre. **

**A bientôt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut les demi-dieux! Alors prêt pour un nouveaux chapitre de ma fic? Percy Jackson et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, suite à ce rappel je vous invite à lire ma fic. **

**Chapitre 2**

_Nico se tourna et tomba sur Thanatos._

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Ton père te trouvait triste après qu'il est refuser sur tu monte à la surface alors il m'a demandé de venir te voir pour te changer les idées. J'allais te proposer de monter à la surface mais quand j'ai trouvé ta chambre vide et l'incantation j'ai su où il fallait chercher. Mais pour revenir à ce que je disais tu devrais essayer ces vêtements, au moins il devrait te plaire.

Thanatos donna les vêtements en question à Nico qui les observas de plus près : un jean noir, un t-shirt gris clair presque blanc qui avait un lapin démoniaque dessinées dessus et une veste en cuir. C'était des vêtements décontracté mais Nico savait que s'il mettait ces vêtements il plairait à Léo.

-Où avez trouvé ses vêtements ? Demanda la vendeuse. Je ne me rappelais pas avoir des vêtements comme cela.

-Je les ai trouvés au rayon adolescent.

-Peut importe je les prends. Thanatos tu peux m'expliquer comment tu utilise ça ? Dit-il en montrant la carte.

-Bien sûr.

Thanatos expliqua à Nico comment utiliser sa carte et ils rentrèrent ensemble au château des enfers. Nico se changea rapidement dans la salle de bain et lui et Thanatos partirent pour central parc. Thanatos portait une chemise blanche et un jean bleu, il ressemblait plus à un acteur de cinéma qu'à un chaperon, d'ailleurs plusieurs femmes se retournèrent sur son passage.

-Donc je peux acheter tous ce que je veux avec cette carte ?

-Oui même chez les mortels. Pour tous achats mortels les drachmes se changent en argent mortel et comme il y a le symbole infini ta carte n'est jamais vide.

-Cool. Tu compte rester avec moi toute la journée ?

-Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne te dérangerais pas lorsque tu serras avec ton petit Léo.

-Ce n'est pas « mon petit Léo ». C'est juste une sortis entre ami.

-Bien sûr. Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile jeune homme. Je ne suis peut-être pas ton père mais je te connais bien. J'avoue que je préfère que tu aies des sentiments pour le fils d'Héphaïstos que pour le fils de Poséidon.

-Tu n'en parleras pas à mon père ?

-Non.

-Et encore moins à Léo ?

-Seulement si tu me le demande.

Ils arrivèrent à central parc, Nico s'arrêta brusquement en voyant Léo. Le jeune inventeur portait un jean, un t-shirt vert foncé qui étrangement faisait ressortir la peau bronzé du jeune homme, ses cheveux était encore en bataille mais bien moins que lorsque Nico l'avait vu à travers son écran. Le fils d'Héphaïstos était assis sur un banc et semblait concentré sur quelque chose. Nico revint à lui quand il entendit la voix de Thanatos, qui s'était baissé, tout près de son oreille.

-Si tu ne va pas le voir et qu'il ne voit pas il va penser que tu lui à poser un lapin et si tu reste comme ça et qu'il te voie il va se douter de quelque chose.

Nico marmonna quelque chose et s'approcha de petit inventeur.

-Salut Léo.

Léo releva la tête et offrit un magnifique sourire à Nico.

-Salut Nico ! C'est qui le mec qui t'accompagne ?

-Léo je te présente Thanatos, désolé mais si je voulais quitter l'enfer il fallait qu'il m'accompagne. Ça te dérange ?

-Non. Content de vous rencontrez Thanatos.

-Bonjour jeune homme.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Nico.

-Je pensais aller voir un film et après aller manger un morceau en ville. Ça vous va ?

-Moi je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

-Moi non plus. Qu'est ce qu'on va voir ?

-On pourra décider une fois au cinéma ?

Les deux arrivants de l'enfer acceptèrent et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le cinéma. Thanatos marchant un peu en arrière laissant de l'air aux deux adolescents, préférant écouter les commentaires des passants à la vue des deux enfants. Le dieu de la mort entendait des « Ce qu'ils sont choux c'est deux là » ou bien des jeunes filles dire « Houa t'as vus c'est deux mec ils sont trop canon ! Tu crois qu'ils sont ensemble ? » Puis une fille qui lui répondait « ce serait dommage ». Tous ce qu'entendais Thanatos le faisait sourire et il se doutait que Nico ne s'en apercevait même pas préférant fixer et écouter parler son ami. Le regard du dieu de la mort s'adoucit lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur Nico. « C'est fous ce que ce garçons à grandit. La première fois que je l'ai vu il avait dix ans, ne savait pas contrôler ses sentiments, et avait peur de beaucoup de chose, il était chétif et petit et n'avait pas l'ombre d'un muscle. Depuis ce jour là il a prit presque dix kilos de muscles, trente trente-cinq centimètre et à appris à ce contrôler : il est plus calme et plus attentif. » Thanatos se senti fier il n'était pas et ne serais jamais le père de Nico mais il se dit qu'il aimait le jeune homme comme si c'était son fils et il espérait que si un jour il avait un enfant il ressemblerait au prince des enfers.

Arrivé au cinéma les adolescents décidèrent d'aller voir le film «The Mortal Instrument ». Une fois dans la salle les enfants s'installèrent cote à cote et Thanatos s'assit quelque rang derrière préférant laisser un espace privé au deux amis. Nico et Léo était tellement plongé dans le film que pendant un combat contre des vampires Nico sursauta et Léo poussa un léger cri. Inconsciemment le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés avait posé sa main sur celle du fils d'Hadès. Nico rougit au contact avec le jeune fils d'Héphaïstos, le cœur du Nico menaçait de quitter sa poitrine et ce fut encore pire lorsque Léo se rapprocha de son ami craignant qu'un autre moment du fils le fasse sursauter. A présent la tête de Léo reposait sur l'épaule de Nico qui était si rouge qu'on aurait pu penser qu'il faisait un concours de rougeur avec une tomate.

Thanatos souriait dans le noir : voir Nico si embarrassé par les actions de son ami était très divertissant. Le dieu de la mort se demanda un moment si il n'était pas un peu sadique de s'amuser de la mine gênée du jeune prince des enfers, finalement il se dit que c'était parce que ce n'était pas habituelle de voir le fils de son employeur dans cet état. Puis d'un coup Thanatos sentit deux personnes s'asseoir à coté de lui. Il allait repousser ces personnes jusqu'à ce qu'ils les reconnaissent.

-Perséphone ? Aphrodite ?

-Salut. Dit Aphrodite. Alors comment ça se passe entre ces deux là ?

-Comment ça ? Demanda Thanatos.

-Est-ce qu'ils sont déjà ensemble ou est ce que leur relation reste « ami-ami et c'est tout» ?

-Vous étiez au courant des sentiments de Nico ?

-Je suis la déesse de l'amour je connais les sentiments de tout le monde.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas la mère de Nico mais je sais reconnaître quand quelqu'un est amoureux et je sais qu'au vu du comportement de Nico envers ce gamin il en est raide dingue.

Thanatos fut surpris mais il finit par raconter aux deux femmes le comportement de Léo.

-Attend ! Attend ! Chuchota Perséphone. Il a été faire les boutiques pour ce gosse ?

-Oui, et lorsqu'on est arrivé au parc j'ai cru qu'il était paralyser. Il regardait fixement le fils d'Héphaïstos comme si…S'il était plus beau qu'Apollon.

-Mon dieu. C'est plus fort que ce que je croyais. Dit Aphrodite. Le fils d'Hadès est condamné à aimer Léo pour l'éternité.

-C'est trop bien ! S'excita Perséphone en chuchotant. J'ai toujours aimé le Yaoi. Les gay sont juste trop mignon. J'ai toujours rêvée d'avoir un fils gay.

-Ce n'est pas ton fils. Fit remarquer Thanatos.

-Mais c'est tout comme.

Les dieux arrêtèrent de parler et se concentrèrent sur les deux adolescents. Inconsciemment Léo s'était rapproché de Nico et à présent le bras de Léo qui était libre se trouvait autour de la taille de son ami.

A la fin du film les deux adolescents se séparèrent et Léo se dit que c'était dommage parce qu'il était très bien prêt de Nico : le jeune homme lui tenait chaud et en plus Léo avait bien faillit s'endormir tellement il se sentait bien prêt de Nico. Le jeune homme aux yeux chocolat chassa ses idées et se dit qu'il était fatigué et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait faillit s'endormir dans les bras de Nico.

Thanatos sortis peu après les deux jeunes hommes et les rejoignis devant le cinéma.

-Je suis désolé les enfants mais je dois retourner en enfer. Une urgence.

-Ça veut dire que je dois rentrer aussi ?

-Tu peux rester mais tu fais attention et ton père ne doit rien savoir de tout ça. Je n'ai pas envie de m'attirer la colère d'Hadès. Pareil pour Perséphone.

Thanatos s'en alla et au détour d'une ruelle retrouva les deux déesses.

-Alors c'est bon ? Demanda Aphrodite. Ils vont passer la journée ensemble ?

-Oui. Mais vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée de se mêler de leurs affaires?

-Mais oui. Répliqua Perséphone. Détend toi. Tu passe trop de temps avec mon mari. Tu ne comprends pas que si nous ne faisons rien il ne se passera jamais rien entre ces deux tourtereaux et ils seront tristes pour le restant de leurs vies.

-Tu parle de Nico ET Léo ? Comment sait-tu que Léo aime Nico ?

-Et bien Nico est le fils de mon mari, intervint Aphrodite, mais je ne peux pas connaître ces sentiments, pourquoi ? Je l'ignore. De toute façon on s'en fiche s'il ne l'aime pas on va devoir faire en sorte que des sentiments apparaissent et ça c'est mon rayons.

-C'est partit pour l'opération « Le forgeron et La mort se mette en couple ».

-Je sens que ça vas mal tourner.

* * *

**Salut les demi-dieux! Alors ce chapitre vous à plu? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. A très bientôt pour un nouveaux chapitre.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut les demi-dieux! Alors prêt à lire ce chapitre? Percy Jackson et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Suite à ce rappel je vous invite à lire ma fic. **

**Chapitre 3**

_-C'est parti pour l 'opération « Le forgeront et la mort se mette en couple »._

_-Je sens que ça vas mal tourner. _

Les deux adolescents achetèrent des hot-dogs et allèrent s'installer à central parc. Nico fixait depuis bien longtemps Léo à cause d'une tache de ketchup qui se trouvait sur la lèvre de Léo.

-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça Nico ?

-Euh…Je me disais que…C'était la première fois que je te voyais sans ta ceinture à outil magiques.

-Ah oui, je me suis dit que pour une sortis entre ami ça ne me serait pas très utile.

-Mais tu n'es pas obligé de te justifier, tu fais ce que tu veux c'est ta ceinture.

Léo sourit et Nico sentit son cœur accélérer. Léo recommença à manger et Nico se concentra sur son hot-dog.

-Léo ?

-Oui ?

-Depuis quand est ce que tu te contente d'un simple hot-dog ? D'habitude tu es capable de manger ton poids.

-Et bien…

Léo tourna son regard vers le sol n'osant affronter le regard de son ami. Nico fronça les sourcils, puis il se mit à détailler le jeune inventeur. Il était toujours le même : grand cheveux bruns bouclé, yeux marron, grand, une veste un peu grande pour lui et…

-Ta veste. On dirait qu'elle à prit une taille de plus.

Léo se leva et se mit à marcher.

-Je n'ai plus faim, ça te dis on va se balader en ville ?

-Léo, pourquoi ta veste est plus grande qu'avant ?

-Ce n'est rien. C'est juste que depuis quelque temps je passe plus de temps dans le bunker 9 et du coup je ne mange pas beaucoup. Ne t'inquiète pas je reprendrais très vite des kilos. Sinon, ce tour en ville ?

Nico accepta d'aller se balader en ville mais il garda les yeux fixé sur la fine silhouette de Léo. Aucun des deux n'avait remarqué les trois personnes qui les suivaient. Les trois dieux suivaient discrètement les deux adolescents. Léo entraîna Nico dans un parc d'attraction malgré le fait que Nico n'avaient pas l'air aussi enthousiasme que le fils d'Héphaïstos. Léo et Nico commencèrent par aller faire un tour de montagne russe, puis ils se rendirent à la grande roue. C'est à ce moment là que les deux déesses décidèrent d'agir.

-Thanatos il faut que tu bloque leur cabine lorsqu'elle arrivera là-haut.

Thanatos poussa un soupir mais fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Il utilisa ses pouvoirs et bientôt Léo et Nico se retrouvèrent bloqué à plus de trente mettre du sol. Léo poussa un cris lorsque la cabine s'arrêta brusquement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Nico ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Nico jeta un regard plus bas et vit un homme de sécurité s'approcher. L'homme qui s'occupait de la grande roue rejoignit l'homme de sécurité et lui parla l'air paniqué.

-Je pense qu'il y à un problème technique.

-Tu veux dire qu'on est coincé ici ?

-Oui.

-Mais et si la cabine se décroche ? Ou si un coup de vent nous fait nous envoler ? Ou…

- Calme-toi Léo. Il ne nous arrivera rien.

Léo se rapprocha de Nico et se cala contre le torse et s'accrocha au t-shirt du prince des enfers. Nico passa ses bras autour de la taille de Léo et plongea son nez dans la chevelure bouclé. Les yeux fermer Nico respirait l'odeur apaisante de celui qu'il aimait. Léo ferma les yeux, calé contre le torse de Nico il se sentait en sécurité, la chaleur de Nico l'enveloppa et Léo n'avait qu'une envie dormir dans les bras de son ami. Léo se détacha de Nico et alla s'asseoir de l'autre coté de la cabine.

«Voilà que ses pensée étrange reviennent. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi je pense comme ça en sa présence ? Pourquoi ais-je si confiance en Nico ? Je deviens fou ? » Se demanda mentalement Léo.

Aphrodite et Perséphone s'agitait et Thanatos dû les empêcher d'aller rejoindre les garçons.

-Calmez-vous.

-Non ! S'exclama Aphrodite. On fait tout pour qu'ils finissent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et qu'est ce qu'il fait cet idiot ?

-Il quitte les bras de mon fils. Thanatos allait dire quelque chose mais la déesse le coupa. Oui je sais ce n'est pas mon fils.

-Laissez-les se débrouiller tous seul. Ce qu'il se passe entre eux ne nous regarde pas.

-Menteur! Tu cois que je ne sais pas que tu es bi? Et…

Aphrodite et Perséphone se regardèrent avec le même air horrifié.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça ?

-Tu ne veux pas que l'on se mêle de cette histoire parce que tu veux te taper Nico. Dit Perséphone.

-Quoi ? Non. Mais vous n'êtes pas bien !? Moi ? Vouloir me taper le gosse de mon patron ? Franchement vous êtes encore pire que Dionysos quand il est bourré !

-Exact. Tu ne veux pas sortir avec Nico mais avec son père.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Perséphone. Mais enfin tu sais bien que jamais mon mari ne sortira avec un homme.

Thanatos rougit et baissa la tête. Il allait partir lorsque Perséphone lui releva la tête. Les yeux de Thanatos brillaient à cause des larmes contenues.

-Je suis désolé Thanatos ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais…Enfin je ne pense pas qu'Hadès puisse aimer un homme. Déjà qu'il a du mal à me tromper pour une femme alors un homme…Tu m'excuseras mais ça me semble invraisemblable.

Thanatos recula et s'en alla sans se retourner. Perséphone se tourna vers Aphrodite qui lui jeta un regard noir.

-Quoi ?

-Félicitation ! Tu viens de lui briser le cœur.

Léo, resta planté à l'autre bout de la cabine refusant de tourner son regard vers le prince des enfers. Nico lui demanda :

-Tout va bien Léo ?

-Oui, j'en ai juste marre d'être ici, je veux descendre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est qu'une panne d'ici peu on sera descendu.

-Si c'était moi qui m'occupais de réparer cette attraction on serait en bas depuis longtemps.

Nico ne répondit pas et Léo vit, grâce au reflet dans le verre de la cabine, son ami s'approcher de lui. Nico referma ses bras sur la taille de Léo et plongea sa tête dans le cou de Léo.

-Tu as tord. Si c'était toi qui t'occupais de l'entretien des attractions il n'y aurait même pas eu de panne.

Léo se retourna et avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit Nico s'embrassa avec fougue. Léo ne comprit ce qu'il se passait que lorsque la langue de Nico vint mordiller sa lèvre inférieur. « Nico m'embrasse ? » Se demanda Léo. « C'est impossible. » Mais Léo ne put faire quelque chose tellement cette constatation le choquait et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler la langue de Nico plongea dans sa bouche. Aucun des deux ne remarqua que la grande roue s'était remise en marche. Ce n'est que lorsque Léo ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Nico qu'il remarqua qu'une descente était en train de s'effectuer. Léo se sépara de Nico et s'éloigna de son ami, dés que la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit Léo s'enfuit sans se retourner. Nico tenta de le rattraper mais il perdit Léo de vue dans la foule. Alors le cœur lourd et avec une grande envie de pleurer Nico retournas en enfer.

Thanatos était assis sur un banc de central parc, la tête basse et des larmes coulaient le long de ses yeux. Quelqu'un s'assit à coté de lui mais il ne releva pas la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

-Un problème jeune homme ?

-Non. Aucun.

-Thanatos…Si tu n'as aucun problème pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Thanatos releva les yeux et il tomba sur un Hadès inquiet assis à coté de lui.

-Je ne pleure pas. J'ai une poussière dans l'œil.

Hadès sourit, passa une main autour des épaules de l'autre et rapprocha le corps du dieu de la mort du sien.

-Ne me mens pas Thanatos. Je te connais depuis bien longtemps. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Thanatos enfouit sa tête dans le cou du roi des enfers et ferma les yeux. Ce que Thanatos aimait être dans les bars de son patron : il s'y sentait protéger et loin de tout. Thanatos s'accrocha au t-shirt d'Hadès et se recula brusquement le regard fixé sur sa main qui état toujours sur la poitrine d'Hadès.

-Pourquoi ton cœur bat si vite ?

-Il est comme d'habitude. Tu te fais des idées.

Thanatos prit une mine perplexe et garda sa main sur la poitrine de l'autre, calculant le nombre de battements du cœur d'Hadès. Hadès trouva Thanatos magnifique ainsi : les yeux qui scrutaient son corps avec un regard d'animal qui cherche à comprendre comment fonctionne la personne en face de lui, comme un enfant qui découvre un nouveau jouet, et ses lèvres qui semblaient vouloir qu'Hadès l'embrasse. Hadès sauta sur Thanatos qui tomba au sol. Hadès se trouvait au dessus de Thanatos un bras autour de la taille de ce dernier ses lèvres collé à celle de l'autre. Thanatos ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait et enfouit ses doigts dans la chevelure noir de l'autre et ferma les yeux. Hadès rompit le baiser et resserras sa prise sur le corps fin du dieu face à lui comme s'il avait peur que Thanatos s'en aille.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

-Parce que j'en avais envie.

-Je croyais que tu n'aimas pas les hommes.

-Pourquoi pensait-tu celas ?

-Tu n'as jamais fricoté avec des humains de type masculin.

-Comment pourrais-je m'intéresser à des hommes quand tu es le seul à occuper mes pensées ? Je t'aime Thanatos, exactement de la même manière que tu m'aime.

-Qui te dit que je t'aime ?

-Ce n'est pas le cas ?

Les yeux d'Hadès devinrent tristes et Thanatos se dépêchât de répondre.

-Bien sûr que si je t'aime. Sinon je ne t'aurais pas embrassé.

-On récupère Nico et on rentre.

-Aphrodite et Perséphone s'occupe de lui. Au fait, comment tu savais ou je me trouvais ?

-Je n'aurais jamais laissé mon fils et celui que j'aime se balader seul sans protection. Regarde là-bas.

Thanatos regarda dans la direction que lui montrait Hadès et il vit un chien de l'enfer.

-c'est dingue je l'avais même pas vu.

-Alors, on rentre?

-Oui.

Hadès se leva et tendis sa main à Thanatos qui l'as saisit. L'instant d'après il avait tous deux disparut.

* * *

**Salut les demi-dieux! Alors ce chapitre vous à plut? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Ce que pense un lecteur est très important. A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut les demi-dieux! Alors prêt pour un nouveaux chapitre? Percy Jackson et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Après ce rappel je vous invite à lire mon nouveaux chapitre. **

**Chapitre 4**

Dés qu'il arriva aux enfers, Nico, s'enferma dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête dans les oreilles des larmes coulant librement. Nico ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée d'avoir perdu Léo, il aurait voulu mourir plutôt que de vivre sans Léo. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte mais Nico n'alla pas ouvrir.

-Léo? C'est moi. Ton papa. Ouvre-moi.

-Vas t'en je veux rester seul.

La voix de Nico était étranglée par les sanglots, Hadès s'en rendant compte frappa d'autant plus fort sur la porte.

-Nico ? Nico ? Ouvre cette porte tout de suite ou je la défonce !

- Laisse-moi papa…S'il te plait.

Hadès sentit des larmes pointé au bout de ses yeux en entendant le ton suppliant et la voix percé de sanglot de son fils. Comprenant que Nico voulait rester seul, Hadès, s'en alla.

-Nico si tu veux parler…Viens me voir dans ma chambre.

Hadès partit et Nico resta dans son lit la tête enfouit dans ses oreillers. Le temps passa et Nico ne bougeât pas. Au bout d'un moment Nico se leva et se connecta sur « Enfant de l'olympe » espérant y trouver Léo et pouvoir s'expliquer avec lui. Nico vit que Léo était connecté mais dés que Nico voulut lui demandé une discussion vidéo Léo se déconnecta sans répondre. Nico croisa ses bras, les posa sur le bureau et posa sa tête sur ses bras : il resterait connecté jusqu'à''a ce qu'il puisse parler avec Léo même s'il devait passer l'éternité devant son ordinateur.

_Du coté de Léo : _

Léo s'était rapidement déconnecté lorsqu'il avait vu la demande de conversation vidéo de Nico. Il trouvait son geste stupide mais il ne voulait pas discuté de tout cela avec Nico. Il avait trop honte : il avait adoré embrassé son ami. Léo quitta son bureau, s'approcha de son établie et commença à travailler.

Il travaillât toute la nuit et fut surpris lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

-AAAAAHHHHH !

Léo se retourna, saisit la première chose qui lui passa sous la main et le braqua sur la personne qui venait de le surprendre.

-Papa ?

-Bonjour Léo. Salua Héphaïstos. Pourrais-tu poser ce tournevis ? Ainsi nous pourrions discuter tranquillement.

Léo reposa son armes et repris ce qu'il était en train de faire. Héphaïstos s'approcha et observa son fils travailler.

- Que fabriques-tu ?

-Une voiture-caméra miniature en bronze pour espionner les dieux à l'olympe.

-Quoi ? Mais enfin je te l'interdit !

-Je plaisante…

Héphaïstos poussa un soupire de soulagement et avec un sourire espiègle Léo ajouta :

-Ou pas.

Héphaïstos essaya de deviner si son fils était sérieux, il se dit qu'au vu du regard du jeune homme c'était une plaisanterie.

- Que fabriques-tu réellement ?

-Une voiture-caméra miniature que m'as demandé Monsieur D pour garder un œil sur les demi-dieux.

-Tu dois être content qu'un dieu te demande de l'aide.

-Je m'en fiche. Ça me permet de construire des objets c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse. Sinon pourquoi es-tu ici ?

L'adulte fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi me demande tu cela ?

-En ce moment on ne vient jamais me voir pour le plaisir. On veut toujours me dire ou me demander quelque chose. Et en plus un dieu ne vient jamais voir ces enfants pour le plaisir à part Hadès et Poséidon. Donc, qu'est ce que tu veux.

Héphaïstos prit une chaise et s'assit à coté de son fils.

-Aphrodite et Perséphone sont venu me voir.

-Ta femme et la mère d'un de mes amis sont venues te voir donc tu as décidé de me rendre visite ? Tu as vraiment du temps à perdre.

-Non. Je ne perds pas mon temps seulement je suis au courant de ce qui s'est passé dans la grande roues.

Léo se figeât, laissant tomber les fils qu'il avait dans la main.

-Qu'est ce que tu sais exactement ?

-Tout.

Léo baissa la tête et s'éloigna de son père.

-Tu devrais partir j'ai beaucoup de travail. Désolé. Tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir une autre fois.

Léo attrapa ses fils qui était au sol et recommença à travailler.

-Léo. Soupira l'adulte. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte si tu aime le fils d'Hadès. C'est tout à fait normal d'être amoureux à ton âge.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas normal que je sois amoureux de lui ! On est ami ! On ne tombe pas amoureux de ses amis sinon ce ne sont plus ses amis !

Héphaïstos se leva et s'approcha de son fils. Léo recula et finit plaqué contre le mur son père presque collé à lui et lui barrant la route.

-Léo tu peux dire ce que tu veux je sais ce que je sais. Aphrodite ne peut pas connaitre tes sentiments puisque je l'en empêchent mais si jamais je l'as laissait faire je suis certain qu'elle me dirait que tu es amoureux du fils d'Hadès. Tu peux fuir tes sentiments et faire croire aux autres qu'ils n'existent pas mais en tant que père je sais ce que tu ressens. Tu as un choix à faire : assumer tes sentiments, te déclarer et vivre heureux. Ou alors tu cache tes sentiments, repousse Nico Di Angelo et vivre malheureux et seul toute ta vie.

Léo voulut se dégager mais il n'y arriva pas. L'adolescent ferma les yeux pensant que cela ferais disparaitre son père.

-Ce n'est pas en fermant les yeux que tu pourras échapper à ce que je dis. Tu sais que j'ai raison mais tu ne veux pas te l'avouer.

Héphaïstos recula et s'éloigna de Léo.

-Au fait, tu me feras le plaisir de dormir et de manger un morceau. Tu es plus pâle que les morts d'Hadès et tu à perdu tellement de poids que l'on pourrait croire que tout tes vêtements ont pris une taille de plus. Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu ne puisses plus porter ta ceinture à outil.

Héphaïstos disparut et Léo se retrouva seul dans le bunker 9. Il s'approcha de son établie et se remit à son travail. Les parole du dieu ne quittèrent pas l'esprit de l'adolescent et au bout d'un moment Léo fut prit d'un mal de tête. Le jeune homme se rendit dans ce qui semblait être une salle de bain et prit un cachet espérant ainsi faire partir son mal de tête. Au bout d'un moment, voyant que le cachet ne faisait pas effet, il en prit un deuxième.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Alors que Léo voulut faire apparaitre ces flamme pour souder deux petit plaque en métal il comprit qu'il y avait un problème quand il compta non pas cinq doigts à chaque mains mais huit.

-J'aurais dû écouter papa. J'aurais dû manger et dormir un peu. Ne jamais prendre trop de médicament si on était fatigué et que l'on avait rien avalé.

La dernière chose dont Léo fut conscient fut de s'effondrer au sol, sa tête frappant contre le pied d'une table et ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

**Salut les demi-dieux! Alors ce chapitre vous à plût? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser. Ce que le lecteur pense est rès important. Je vous dit à bientôt pour un nouveaux chapitre. **


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à tous,

Je suis désolé mais non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Je voulais juste vous informer que non je n'abandonnait pas ma fic mais pour des raison personnel je ne pourrais pas écrire.

Je suis véritablement désolée et j'essaierai de poster le plus tôt possible.


End file.
